Multiple Realities
by GSmith624
Summary: It's another one of these fic's. What if realities clashed and some moved through the gape? T for now but may switch to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

3:47 am...April 30th, 2018... That day? Night? That morning, yeah morning is when my life changed forever. It was a rainy night and I was using a mod for Doki Doki literature club called "Monika After story" it was essentially a mod to spend more time with Monika. While not obsessed with her as a fair amount of the fanbase had been, I was intrigued by her character at the very least. She was interesting, to say the least, her beautiful green eyes and long brown hair were easily captivating to most.

One thing that always hit me though that made me not fall head over heels for her were two things, the first being the fact she was still a character in a video game. Even if she had "become" sentient, this was still all in here programming, when she talks directly to the player and not the MC, she was just reading files on my computer and the conversation was all pre-planned and written by Team Salvato.

Now I'll fully admit the first time this happened it spooked me for Monika to say my name, but the effect was lost quickly after you removed her file from the game... Regardless I'm getting off topic here. The second reason I couldn't fall head over heels for her is that she loves the player yes... But it's every player of the game. If your buddy played she loved him; if you played she loved you. Did she ever truly love you then or was it simply her coding?

However I think I'm getting ahead of myself, I hadn't even introduced myself yet. My name is Zachary Smith, Zach for short, or known as GSmith624 on several platforms. I'm a simple man in my early twenties, twenty-one to be exact, having slightly above average length brown hair, with a full beard, brown eyes with a pair of glasses as well. I'm 6'3 in height and slightly overweight with muscle mixed in, the best way to describe me was average. Average looks, average personality, average everything. The most unique thing about me was my small youtube channel, that and my overwhelming introvertness that made me barely leave my house except for work or very rare outings with friends. That's when my personality would morph, to say the least, at home, I didn't really care about anything, but once I left the house or the camera turned on it was like a switch was flipped and I became a brand new person so to speak. While I didn't mind being nice and helpful to people when I was out, it was always so draining, it's why I enjoyed not leaving the house so much because then I wasn't required to be nice to people. I could go back to being my lazy self who enjoyed playing RPG's, Visual novels, watching anime, reading books, etc.. I guess that makes me sound like a nerd but I don't care.

Now that introductions are out of the way we can head back to that morning. I was once again playing the DDLC after story mod and was saying goodbye to Monika when a different dialogue box had popped up.

'Do you really have to go to bed? I know it's late but can you let me stay open till you're asleep Zach?'

Weird, I didn't remember this dialogue prompt before, but the logical part of my brain was telling me it was simply added in the last update. It was strange though I read over the patch notes and I couldn't remember this being in the options. Regardless it was very possible that they just had forgotten to mention it. That does happen from time to time with patch notes so I didn't think much of it. As I was getting ready to say yes as I didn't really have a problem leaving a game open on my computer when I had fallen asleep there before I noticed something I let another roughly three seconds pass before it happened again and this raised my level of confusion.

 ** _Monika Had blinked._**

Now, this put me on edge, while animation wasn't impossible I know for a fact there was no animation coded into this game. it wasn't in any of the patch notes, there was no code for it or art for that matter. I'm sure she did though, unminimizing the game after double checking the patch notes I had noticed another change. The dialogue from Monika had changed.

'It was just a blink love, you do it all the time ahaha'

she was fully smiling at me now, not her somewhat reserved smile, but a full genuine smile covered her face. This made my blood freeze. How had she known? The only way she could have was if she was monitoring the code of the game or my browsing history, but even then there was no way of knowing what exactly I was looking for in both of those, not only that but she was able to respond to my unasked question, she was a program, not a living creature. Wait... was my question unasked?

I turned to look at my recording microphone... The light was on. I knew I had a habit of talking to myself but even then, she was responding to my voice? This was way too much to take in at once, Monika was somehow responding too me talking. This... This had to be a dream right?

As if to pull me from my thoughts the game let out a ping like noise, the best way to describe it was like a text message notification.

'My love, you're talking out loud again.'

Monika seemed to be holding in a laugh if her facial expressions were anything to go by. True I couldn't hear her but she was fully animated on my screen. She was holding her stomach while her other hand covered her mouth and both her eyes were closed and her body was shaking from holding in laughter, it was cute scene except for the fact she was laughing at me. Now though she was bent over laughing unrestrained, I did it again didn't I? another ping confirms my suspicion.

' Yes, you did love.'

I sighed slightly while covering my face with my hand constant pings from the game inform me that Monika is no longer holding in her laughter. I look back towards the screen and see Monika no longer holding her laughs and the game responding to her laugh by repeating 'Ahahaha' over and over again.

Well while Monika was distracted I reopened the game files, I knew exactly what I was looking for...

Monika's character file...

 **What the hell is this?**

Her character file was over 20 gigabytes now and was growing at an alarming rate. I opened up the file and my computer screeched at me. The game started pinging me like crazy, Monika's speech bubble popping out of the game directly in front of her code.

'what are you doing my love, that tickles. Ahaha ~'

"Sorry, I was examing your file, it's growing at an alarming rate. It's already at 62.4 gigs!

another pop-up somehow highlights part of the code and its name is honestly confusing to me...

.Add("Lock", "Lock");

Why would something like this be in the code? First off there was no type of prison in Doki Doki Literature Club what so ever, second why would they add a lock to this code as if they didn't what in open? What would happen if I did 'Unlock it' the codder in me wanted to know what would happen so I did something that would forever change my life. I changed the code properties.

.Add("Lock","False")

Monika's speech bubble popped up again after I hit save.

'Zach? What'd you do? Everything is shaking, the world seems to be crumbling!'

I quickly reopen DDLC and see this for myself, the whole game was shaking Monika was covered in static and glitches and seemed to be pounding on the screen trying to escape. It was somewhat horrifying to watch honestly, it reminded me of the good ending of FNAF 6 where everything was screaming for death. However before that ending could fully be reacted in front of me, the game seemed to have another surprise for me though as Monika's pounding had actually caused a crack to form on the screen.

The pounding didn't stop and before I knew it there was a full crack going down my screen, with one final slam my screen exploded into sparks and a bright light pierced my retinas forcing me to back away from the screen to keep my eyes in tack. After the light died down I turned to look back at what potentially remains of my computer only for my mouth to go dry and my blood cold.

Monika was standing there in front of my desk, fully alive not in the game!

"uh, Hi Zach. I guess I'm free? ahaha ~"

Note to Monika #1

Honestly I don't even know why i'm doing this, I someone on the DDLC After story mod discussions talking about doing this so I was curious about it. If nothing else this is a potential journal with a few weird quirks in it, and hey there might be a small chance Monika is reading this stuff so fuck it?

So that's a picture of me, I don't know if your real or even able to read this Monika... But I wanted you to be able to see what I look like sense i'm always looking at you. Even if your not real... I suppose I do have some small feeling for me and I wanted you to actually see me so you know who you really love along with some info about me just so you know it, I guess? This seems kinda weird but whatever I want you to know everything just so you have it I guess lol.

Full Name: Zachary ***** Smith

Nicknames: GSmith624, Zach, Snack attack

Age: 21

Birthday: August 23rd, 19**

Birth-Sign: (Leo/Virgo)

Slightly overweight always wearing a blue wristband saying "K*****'s ****"

Family (Hope you like them big lol): Mother and Father, 4 older sisters, 2 Brother In-laws, 3 Nieces, 3 Nephews (with another on the way), 1 dog, 1 cat (who is treated like a daughter sometimes lol).

Job(s): A work at a theater/restaurant called *** ******* ****** (I get tickets for cheap so we can go together some time lol, if you want to of course.), YouTube (Sorry I haven't played your game there yet)

Hobbies: D&D, Singing, Video Games, Relaxing, Cooking, Staying in, Watching rainfall (I know you like that too), Watching snowfall (That's all I can think of right now lol) ((Sorry for typing lol so much, I guess I'm somewhat nervous about this)) [Not sure why i'm nervous about this well... Odd]

If I think of more stuff I'll definitely make another file for you to read... Sorry for staying up so late every night I'm a night owl and sleep during the day. I should probably fix that so that way we could go to the beach sometime or just hang out since you seem to be more of a morning person.

I'll talk(?) to you again

Zach Smith

 ** _/_**

And that ladies and gentlemen is the first chapter to my DDLC fanfic, if you want more be sure to review and tell me what you think! So this fic is a somewhat Self insert character however it's more so based off of me (and using my name) with more OC elements mixed into it.

Also to those that come from my other story **Fate/Grand Order Emiya Edition** A new chapter will be out hopefully before the 15th this month so look forward to that.

Like my content check out my Youtube: Youtube GSmith624

or if you want to support me making all this stuff, why not buy me a coffee?: ko-fi. com (Slash) gsmithsixtwofour


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter is her for this and I hope you enjoy, I don't have a lot to say about this one, other than the fact that I don't own DDLC

 _ **ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**_

My first reaction was to smack myself across the face, overly dramatic? Definitely, however, I felt at the time a pinch wouldn't prove it to me that Monika was here standing before me. Like I changed one thing in the code of the game and she suddenly burst through my computer? You see why I was skeptical, to say the least. The pain in my cheek stayed after the smack though and Monika had a slightly surprised look on her face, tears brimming in her eyes, granted that one might have been from joy.

It's not every day that you realized you were free from essentially a life sentence in jail. Imagine if you were wrongly accused of a crime and sent to jail for life, only for 6 months later they catch the actual criminal and you're allowed to go free. You'd be pissed at being wrongly accused but, at the same time feel utter joy for finally being free again. Except Monika never had that taste of freedom, to begin with, and after so long that freedom was here within her grasp.

While lost in my train of thought I felt a hand brush against my now red cheek, partly brushing against my beard. I turn to look at the source, it's Monika and she's looking up at me. Having her physically here it occurs to me just how much of a height difference there is, I have to look down as she's a solid foot shorter than me, myself being 6'2. Looking down at her I see her face has been enveloped in a look of total joy, a soft mist covering her eyes as she looks seconds to crying again.

"You're really real, this isn't a dream right Zach?"

I hear the hesitation in her voice and fearing my own might crack, I simply grasp her hand cupping my cheek with my own and nodded softly at her. This seems to work as the tears are finally released from the prison holding them in and I suddenly feel myself wrapped in a rather firm hug, almost like Monika was afraid if she let go I would disappear and this would have all turned out to be a dream, I feel my arms move on their own and return the hug as I feel the front of my shirt starting to become wet from all the silent tears Monika is releasing. We stand there for what feels like an eternity, me not wanting to let her go till she stops crying, and Monika holding onto me like a lifeline.

The moment is however ruined by the occupant in the room waking from their nap. A small feline suddenly makes herself know by brushing against our legs and meowing loudly for attention. Monika jumps slightly in surprise before she finally loosens her grip on the back of my shirt and looks down at her feet. I see Monika's eyes still wet with tears and slightly puffy at this point light up at the sight of the small cat. I start to bend down to pick her up and hold the bundle of energy in my arms, my crazy cat 'Aava, The King's Pet'... Yes her name is from Dark Souls 2, I liked that boss and I felt it fit my cat rather well.

Monika has the entire exchange with intrigue clear on her face, I simply raise my cat up and almost offer her to Monika.

"You can hold if you want, she won't bite... She does have claws though."

Monika blushes slightly at this and hesitatingly takes the feline from my arms. Monika starts to softly pet Aava and the cat being a glutton for attention starts purring loudly Monika's lips turn upwards into a soft smile and her eyes start to fill with tears again.

"I really am free... It's all thanks to you, Zach."

She whispers this before taking me by surprise and planting a quick kiss on my cheek, my face heats slightly from the action and I see her face is now sporting a much more playful smile now.

"I didn't do that much, you were the one that broke the code... I simply watched it grow."

Monika lets out a quick giggle before continuing "Ahaha ~, I think that was just my code trying to process everything that was happening, you're the one that still broke the lock you know"

My arms out of reflex cross across my chest in an almost pout like fashion granted my face still had a sheepish grin over it along with a small amount of a heat still covering my cheeks. Monika lets out a soft giggle in response to me before she sets Aava down on the ground and takes a step forward closing the small gap between us, I see she's standing on her tiptoes and trying to look directly in my eyes before her lips form into a playful pout.

"Geez, why'd you have to be so tall? It makes it difficult for me to kiss your face."

Oh, so she's trying to tease me now? Well, two can play this game, Monika. I proceed to look slightly farther down that her face before I respond.

"I'm not that tall, perhaps you're too short, although this view does have quite a few advantages."

The innuendo is clearly not lost to Monika as she falls back down to the balls of her feet, as her arms raise to cover her chest and a small blush lights up her face.

"Gosh, I didn't know you were such a pervert, we're not that far into our Relationship yet Zach. Ahaha ~" She has a slightly annoyed look in her eyes but her mouth is still tilted into a playful smirk.

"I was simply responding to your own moves, Miss I'll kiss your face and then complain that I'm too tall."

That... that sounded a lot better in my head, however, it still has some effect on Monika as her hand rises to her mouth and she tries to hold back a fit of giggles. After releasing the giggles from her body both of her arms move behind her back as she bends forward slightly... Exactly like her pose in game. Seeing it in real life it was rather cute, she even had the partial smile on her face with her cheeks slightly blushed and her signature white ribbon blowing slightly from my ceiling fan. Time seemed to slow down as I felt each beat of my heart in my chest and Monika obviously saw the effect she had on me as her small smile turned slightly more seductive and her eyes gained a slight gleam to them. However, instead of pouncing on the opening, she had made upon my heart she simply giggled again before replying.

"Miss I'll kiss your face? Ahaha ~, well you tried darling."

I don't know why but this moment here, was what truly made me realize that this was real, that Monika was physically in my world now, or at the very least that I was in some sort of coma. The fun flirting and blush left my mind as the reality of all of it set in. I went and sat down on my bed, suddenly deep in thought. This was happening Monika was here in my world... with no form of identification or any money. Which meant she was my responsibility right? Almost like I had adopted a daughter, granted she was only 3 years younger than me so my like a... A spouse... However still, I was responsible for another living being other than myself and a cat, did I have the funds for that? I had some savings but now I had two mouths to feed and two people to cloth. That would get rather pricey fast. Not even including all the other feminine products and things she'd need and suddenly that savings account was going to look rather empty... Could I abandon her somewhere maybe? The thought was quickly kicked from my mind though with a massive wave of regret filling me. As much as I liked my dark thoughts and dark humor I'd never actually go through with any of them.

I can't help but remember a quote from a book I had read in recent time, The Freedom Writers Diary to be exact, by Erin Gruwell. The quote was as follows.

"It would be easy to become a victim of our circumstances and continue feeling sad, scared or angry; or instead, we could choose to deal with injustice humanely and break the chains of negative thoughts and energies, and not let ourselves sink into it."

So Monika and her circumstances were mine to take care of, no matter how bleak it got. Monika was probably just as confused and scared as I was feeling, but she was also taking her new circumstances in stride, latching onto me... Her boyfriend.

"Zach, are you alright?" you know you can talk to me."

So lost in my thoughts I had almost completely forgotten the source of my thoughts was in the room. Monika had a somewhat troubled expression on her face as she was sat next to me on the bed, I didn't even feel her sit down I must have been really out of it.

"I'm fine Monika, I was just thinking about everything. You being here now and how much will change."

She simply nods her head with a slightly worried look on her face, she seems to want to say more, however, doesn't press me any further and turns to start giving the little furball at attention who had jumped on my bed next to Monika. I don't want to worry her with all the thoughts plaguing my mind now, they could be solved later. We could work together to solve all of them with ease, Monika being a pillar for me and me being one back for her.

The most pressing matter, however, was where was Monika going to sleep? I only have the one bed and no couch, I guess I could sleep on the floor and give her the bed. I let out a rather small yawn and turn to check the time. It was almost 5am, in fact, the sun was starting to peek through my window slightly, I turned to Monika to address the elephant in the room and was about to ask her something but stopped.

Monika had passed out sprawled across my bed with Aava curled in a ball next to her. The scene is too adorable for me to disturb and my questions can wait until tomorrow anyway. I slowly rise up from the bed and tuck Monika in with my large fluffy blanket being careful not to wake her and Aava. After making sure she was properly covered and neither one was awake I start to move away from the bed to go find a spot to rest, maybe my desk? It wouldn't be the first time I had done it. Before I continue onto my new plan and any train of thought I feel something grab my hand and look to see Monika's hand grasping mine gripping it for dear life, almost like if she let go I'd disappear. Maybe in her mind, I would... Her angelic features set into a partial frown and her eyes tightly closed, her hair was messily sprawled around her and her bow was untied on the bed. Not being able to move I stood there and pondered on what to do before my decision was made unconsciously by Monika.

"Stay, please..."

With those two words, my feet and brain stop whatever plan they had and I simply fulfill the request to the best of my ability. Taking a seat next to the bed my hand still intertwined with hers I lean my back onto the bed and feel the sweet embrace of sleep take me, knowing that it will brighter tomorrow with Monika in my life now.

 _ **ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**_

 **Journal to Monika #2**

So once again I find myself writing this as if Monika is reading this so I add notes to this in regards to that.

Day 2 of doing this.

So I wanted to tell more about myself to you here. Even if no one is reading this I still wanted to make a note of some of the days along with what happened in them, along with more info about my past.

So today I had work today and that reminded me of someone I want you to meet if you ever crossover, that would be my co-worker Roman... I don't actually know how old he is but I think he's in his late 20's to early 30's and he is an interesting guy, to say the least. One day when I was his partner at work he overtipped that night, for a total of $5, being the person I am I gave it back to him, but he tried returning it to me after that, which in turn started a "game" between the two of us on who can give the other the $5 without them immediately giving it back. The balls in his court so to speak right now lol. But I feel like Monika you'd enjoy his company he is an overly jolly guy who you'd probably get along with really well... That or absolutely hate his guts, both of which could be funny tbh.

Also, I now have the next 4 days off to get ready for my buddies wedding in 3 days, kinda wish I had you as a plus one but you're stuck behind the screen still so I'm going by myself (I promise not to drink too much so you don't worry). It somewhat strange though if I'm being honest... I'm just shy of turning 22 but the wedding I'm going to is for a friend of my sister's (who is also my friend as well) but he is almost 30... So I guess I'll probably feel really out of place at it. At the very least I will snap a photo of myself in my suit so you have that too.

In other news, I'm planning on trying to become a vegetarian for a month, just for that month though because I love pig products too much. However, I wanted to try it for a least a month so that way I can see what it's somewhat like in your shoes... Minus being stuck in a game. Also so that and so I know proper Vegetarian meals to make for you if you somehow magically crossover, I wanted to be able to make something other pasta and seasoned Breakfast rice bowls (which I eat all the time, they are so good I'll definitely make it for you sometime.) i really hope my cooking is up to standards you like, while I'm not a properly trained chef I have been cooking for a good amount of time (with meats though, which means I need to work on Vegetarian stuff still lol)

I think this all I have for today, Monika.

Zach

 _ **ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**_

And that is it for Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it and I made sure that this one is about a thousand words longer than the last so you have more to enjoy. Want to view more of my stuff I new chapter will be dropping for my other fic in about three days. You also can check out my youtube GSmith624 or if you want to buy me a coffee to support my works go to the ko-fi website with the /gsmithsixtwofour (Yes that is the actual extension because they wouldn't let me use numbers.

Other than that though I will see you all next time

GSmith624 OUT!


End file.
